Neptune
---- Neptune (IIINePtunEIII in-game) was a South Korean player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He was famous for his v2 levels and for making two famous Hard Demons, being Necropolis and Deadly Clubstep. History Neptune had created a series called "v2." These levels are recreations of the level that the title has represented (For example, if it is called Stereo Madness v2, the level will be a slightly more difficult version of Stereo Madness). Despite the fact that Neptune made the series of "v2 levels" famous (which even today is applied to remakes of levels), he really was not the first to have the idea. In Update 1.1, stars were given to the first level v2, called Sterio Madness v2 (note the typo), by an unregistered user (the level ID for Stereo Madness v2 is 5639). THE CREATOR MADE A TYPO IN THE LEVEL TITLE SO PLEASE SO NOT CHANGE IT! After that, the popular Korean creator IRabb2tl started to follow the trend, creating Dry Out v2, Cant Let Go v2 and Cycles v2; and after that, in 1.3, Neptune finally created Stereo Madness v2, and continuously the next levels, popularizing the series. Conflicts * Neptune's Impersonation - In Update 2.1, KaptainCPU made a fake account called JupiterGD. On that account, he said "Sorry for hack," and that Doomsday III, Deadlocked v2 and Geometrical Dominator v2 would come soon. However, Neptune (or possibly a hacker) made a post on Neptune's account saying that JupiterGD is fake. JupiterGD then confessed and said the whole issue was a joke. Apparently, it was an experiment to see how many likes a famous person would get compared to a non-famous person. Levels NOTE THAT ALL OF NEPTUNE'S LEVELS ARE STARRED. Auto Levels *Clutterfunk v2 Auto (featured) - An auto version of his level Clutterfunk v2. Normal Levels *Stereo Madness v2 (featured) - Neptune's first-ever level, a remake of Stereo Madness. Hard Levels *Back On Track v2 (featured) - Neptune's second level and first hard-rated level, a remake of Back On Track. *Polargeist v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Polargeist. *Standard Madness (featured) - Another remake of Stereo Madness. *Jungle Joyride (featured) - Neptune's last hard-rated level. Harder Levels *Dry Out v2 (featured) - Neptune's first-ever harder-rated level, a remake of Dry Out. *Base After Base v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Base After Base. *Practice World (featured) - One of Neptune's only levels with no v2 gameplay. *Neo Dry Out (featured) - Neptune's second remake of Dry Out. Insane Levels *Cant Let Go v2 (featured) - Neptune's first-ever insane-rated level, a remake of Can't Let Go. *Jumper v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Jumper. *Time Machine v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Time Machine. *Cycles v2 R (featured) - Neptune's remake of Cycles. It is unknown why there is a "R" at the end of the title. *Blast Processing v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Blast Processing. Demon Levels Easy Demons *xStep v2 (featured) - Neptune's first and only easy-demon-rated level, a remake of xStep. Medium Demons *Clutterfunk v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Clutterfunk. *Theory of Every v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Theory of Everything. *Electroman Adven v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Electroman Adventures. *Way of the Darkness (featured) *zStep (featured) - Neptune's second remake of xStep. Hard Demons *Clubstep v2 (featured) - Neptune's first Hard Demon level, a remake of Clubstep. *DeathFunk (featured) - Neptune's second remake of Clutterfunk. *Electrodynamix v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Electrodynamix. *Deadly Clubstep (featured) - Neptune's second remake of Clubstep. *Hexagon Force v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Hexagon Force. *Doomsday II (featured)- Neptune's remake of one of his older levels, Doomsday. *TOE II v2 (featured) - Neptune's remake of Theory of Everything 2. Insane Demons *Necropolis (featured) - Neptune's hardest level. Trivia *He has gotten every single of his verified (or hacked) and shared levels rated by RobTop. *Most of Neptune's levels are in RobTop map packs, notably his v2 levels. *All of Neptune's levels are featured. *Neptune has made the first "Spike jump" in-game. It is usually a 1.7-colored block with a blending and has a color of black, allowing it to be an actual invisible ramp/block, this was later then used in several hard levels. (this was mostly the use of invisible blocks before the Alpha Trigger was made) *Neptune's levels never use custom songs, not even in his 1.9 levels. *He decorated Red World, which is a collaboration with SaRy. *In Roman mythology, Neptune was the god of freshwater and the sea. He is the counterpart of the Greek god Poseidon.[1] *In astronomy, Neptune is the eighth and farthest known planet from the Sun in the Solar System. In the Solar System, it is the fourth-largest planet by diameter, the third-most-massive planet, and the densest giant planet.[2] Videos Category:Korean Players Category:Hackers Category:Retired Players Category:Level Creators